A Leijon Summer
by wiesen1996
Summary: Meulin comes back from two years of college to see...something's a bit different with her sister! Humanstuck! NSFW warning !


Just as any other day began, Meulin started playing with her hair, trying her damnedest to get any knots out, resolving the issue by not caring and then putting on a fresh outfit. Today's outfit consisted of an off-the-shoulder black and olive green long sleeved top paired with a black bra cupping her size D breasts, followed by a black miniskirt and green tights to match. A smile couldn't help but make its way across her face as she opened her door and made her way across the hall, knocking on her little sister's door.

"Neppy, dearrrr~! Time to wake up!" She knows Nepeta doesn't like being woken up before 1pm but, god damn it, 10am is a PERFECTLY reasonable time to wake up! She waited for a bit then sighed, knowing her sister was dead asleep. She'd make her way back in about half an hour when their mom nagged her to go shake her. Summer routines, right?

Dixie Elanore Leijon, a mother of two, aged 45, was making breakfast downstairs and grinned as Meulin made her way down.

"Good morning, sweetie." She purred, but then stopped short. "Where's your sister, Meu?"

Meulin looked away and sighed. "She's still asleep..."

Her mother shook her head and pointed her back upstairs. "Breakfast is just about done. Go wake her up!" She huffed and watched as Meulin marched back upstairs. Meulin knocked on Nepeta's door again, being slightly louder and slightly hungrier.

"Nepeta! Are you up yet?" She leaned against the door to hear any noises or vibrations. Nothing. She twisted her frown and tried the doorknob-it was unlocked! She pushed the door open slowly, whispering, "Nepeta?" waiting for her sister to respond. She made her way very slowly over to her sister's bed. She giggled as she hatched the perfect plan to wake her! Gripping the blankets resting over her snoring sister, she ripped them off and went wide-eyed. Still sleeping, there lied her sixteen year old sister, B cups bare to the world, just as was her little furry pussy. She blushed and gulped before shaking her head and gripping her sister's ever so strong shoulders and shaking slightly. "Hey~ Nep," She whispered quietly to her lovely sister. "Wake up, sweetie." Still no response. Was she okay? "Nepeta?" She became a bit louder and worried, shaking more. Just then, Nepeta's eyes fluttered open, yawning.

"Meulin? Can I help you?" She sounded groggy and angry, but Meulin was just happy she was awake and okay.

"Oh, thank GOODNESS!" She threw her arms around her sister's shoulders, pressing their chests together, completely forgetting about her sister's nudity for a second. Once she recalled it, she cleared her throat and sat back abruptly, trying to focus on her eyes, only seeing her breasts in her peripherals as Nepeta sat up.

"Is Mom downstairs?" Nepeta pondered.

"Yeah, breakfast is ready, Nepnep." She happily purred. Her sister was such a fucking little cutie and she hasn't seen her since before she started college. Within these last couple years, Nepeta definitely...developed. Very well!

Nepeta nodded and got up and made her way downstairs. "Uh...Nepeta-?" Meulin started but Nepeta ignored, on the prowl for food. Dixie didn't sound surprised. What's going on? Meulin walked down slowly and saw her mom gladly giving her little sister pancakes and syrup. No questions asked! Meulin shook her head and looked them over. "Um, Mom? Is there something you want to tell Nepeta?" Nepeta looked onward, head tilted in confusion at her nineteen year old sister, while her mom looked downward then back up at Meulin seriously yet worriedly.

"It's summer now. Clothes are hot! There's nothing wrong with taking care of your body's temperature!" Dixie responded, huffing. Sure, Meulin just got home from two years of college but...why was exhibitionism just suddenly...so accepted within this household?

"So...this is fine?" She gestured to Nepeta who confusedly looked at her mama who nodded.

"If you're hot, take your clothes off, too." She said bluntly, then making a note to keep eye contact with Meulin as she undid her blouse, sliding it off her shoulders and taking off her E-cup bra, purring and now sultrily looking at Meulin as her massive tits and hard nipples perked out, completely nude from the waist up now. Meulin's mouth dropped open, completely red-faced.

"I..I...I-uhhhh!" She found herself speechless. What was her mom and Nepeta doing while she was gone? When did this happen? "What the fuck is going on!?" Meulin shouted, closing her eyes in confusion and embarrassment.

Her mom looked at Nepeta then back at Meulin. "Well...uhhh...Nepeta and I have just been...helping her with life lessons.." She looked down sadly, ashamed. She sighed and looked into Meulin's eyes tearfully, still half-naked. "She had questions and your father isn't...here anymore, so...I'm helping her. There's nothing wrong with being naked! It's how we all entered this world!" She proudly declared.

Meulin shook her head, but stopped to think. She wasn't completely without blame herself. Seeing her sister this morning, naked and sweaty in the summer sun, well...that did things to her. It made her face heat up like a campfire with just a little extra firewood-and it did the same to her lower stomach, too...

Dixie then leaned into Meulin, pressing her chest to her daughter's and whispered, "Please join us. Nepeta would be more confident that way!" She kissed her daughter's ear and Meulin couldn't tell if this was a 'parenting' kiss or something more. The heat from seeing her mom's luscious tits and her little sister so cute and the heat from outside anyway, she gulped and slid her shirt off over her head, looking at both of them, smiling and expectant. Meulin sighed and undid her bra slowly, then dropped it to the ground, letting her D-cups fall free. She quickly covered them with her hands.

"Th...there...Happy?" Her olive skin was reddened once again by her mouth as she was embarrassed. Her mother giggled and lightly grabbed her daughter's wrists and moved her hands out of the way to admire her daughter's tits.

"You're surely taking after me, aren't you~?" She cooed, eyes half-lidded. "Aren't her breasts nice, Neppy-baby?" Nepeta chuckled and nodded.

"Meumeu's tits are great, mom~" She grinned, agreeing. Meulin's head was a complete messy fog now. Is this what her family has come to?

"G-guys, I was away at school for TWO YEARS. When did this happen? This isn't right!" She frowned, tearing up a bit, confused beyond all belief.

"About...two months after you left? We all have needs and, well, to put it frankly, incest isn't wrong. It's sex. It's natural. We all need it. It's just 'taboo' to people because their own families are either prudish or ugly." She giggled. Meulin's mouth was agape.

"So you're fucking each other too? That's..." Well, she couldn't say wrong. Mom just explained that. She looked them both over, speechless. She sighed through her nose, defeated. Her sister and her mom were very attractive and...well...seeing them this way definitely made her wet, and at the moment she was glad neither of them caught onto that.

"That's what, dear?" Dixie tilted her head, hoping her daughter wasn't going to judge them, or worse-call the police!

Meulin sighed, "That's...really interesting. And...I...I would like to take part in it, too...if you both don't mind?" She gave a half-smile, honestly interested in the new experiences possible and honestly scared she'd be bad at it. Let's face it, they've both had about two years' experience with each other to figure out what the other likes, even in a...familial sense. Meulin was still a nineteen year old virgin! She'd only ever masturbated to porn online-both in college and ever since she was 12 at home!

Her mom and sister grinned happily. "Of course you can join us! Right, Neppy-babe?" Nepeta cheered excitedly for her sister to join them! "Just one big happy family!" Her mother hugged Meulin and Nepeta got up and hugged Meu from behind, pressing her small breasts flush to Meulin's back while her mom's were in Meulin's face. The scent of her mom's huge, sweaty tits right in her nose caused her to pant lightly, a bit of wetness making its way to her panties. She was hungry for breakfast but now...she's hungry for something else, too. She reached up and tentatively pinched one of her mom's nipples, causing Dixie to moan out.

"Should...Should I stop? Did that hurt?" Meulin questioned, genuinely worried. Her mom giggled.

"No, baby~ You're not gonna hurt us. Just do what feels right~" She winked and watched as her daughter licked up her areola. She bit down on her bottom lip as Meulin closed her eyes and sucked on her mother's teat. "Mmm~ Yes, Meulin, just like that~!" Nepeta decided to join the party by pulling Meulin's skirt down and she purred.

"Hey, look! Meulin's all wet~" She giggled, pulling down her panties with little resistance from Meulin. Once Meuling was completely naked, Nepeta buried her face between her sister's thighs and began licking her swollen cunt, causing Meulin to moan out against Dixie's tits. Meu bit down on her mother's nipple to avoid crying out in ecstasy which caused Dixie to do it for her.

"Ahhh!~ Yes, baby! Harder! More!" Dixie put her hands through her daughter's hair, pressing her against her massive tits. Meulin obeyed her mother, as she always did, biting down on her nipples and sucking on both teats, giving as much attention as she could to them while her little sister was licking her pussy like a professional. Nepeta lapped at Meulin's wet folds, letting her tongue tunnel its way through her delicious vagina.

"Mm~!" She gulped down Meulin's juices as her clit swole more, Meulin was about to cum from this alone. Her eyes rolled back as she came into her sister's mouth, legs shaking with ecstasy. Dixie held her close and laid down on the kitchen floor, letting Meulin lay on top of her, stroking her hair, smiling. Nepeta popped out, licking her lips and giving a quick slap to her bigger sister's ass. "We should do this all the time!"

Dixie's smile grew bigger. "I agree." Meulin nodded weakly.


End file.
